Under your spell
by Vhirdi
Summary: A curious dunmer decides to enroll in the Winterhold college and he meets a very easily irritated altmer, what will ensue when you spend several years with someone you can't resist? A story of my oc who is in fact not a dragonborn and Ancano. This all happens before the dragonborn arrives in Skyrim. Rated M for sexual content, be warned! And enjoy.


This is a story about my OC Nelldar and Ancano the thalmor.  
In this story my oc is not the dragonborn and this all takes place before the dragonborn awakens, Ancano is about twenty years old.  
I do not own Bethesda's characters, I only own the ones that I have made up. There will be sexual content in later chapters, be warned. Thank you for reading.

Nelldar was a dark elf abandoned by his biological parents, he had been raised by Ri'saad's caravan and had travelled with them until his eighth birthday. When Nelldar had become eight the khajit decided it was better for him to be around other children rather than travelling around the vast lands of Skyrim. The khajit had asked Windred Hallibei, Ysolda's mother, to take care of him. And she did, she raised him as well as Ysolda making sure the two were as close as siblings. When Windred passed away Nelldar was fifteen years old and he and Ysolda started working, he worked at Nazeem's farm and Ysolda took up trading, learning from the khajit. Ysolda was three years older than Nelldar and thus felt like his parent, the one to raise him, she made sure that Nelldar was educated and also worked hard for their food. Nelldar was saving up money from his job at the farm, because Ysolda told him that he might need it if he ever wanted to travel. As Nelldar became sixteen he began getting into magic, visiting the temple of Kynareth and watching the healers. But also purchasing spell tome's and practising magic whenever he was on his own. After a while most of the books about magic in Whiterun were in his possesion and he needed to learn more. After asking around he concluded that he needed to got to the college of Winterhold to study magic. He asked Ysolda if she would approve of his decision, but she tried to convince him not to become a wizard, she told him that most wizards could not get a proper job out in the world and that he should just learn the art of trading. But Nelldar had already decided and left the following morning before she woke up, he travelled with Ahkari's caravan to Dawnstar. The journey to Dawnstar took one and a half week. When he arrived in Dawnstar he met a man called Erandur, a priest of Mara. Erandur had been concerned about the nightmares the townsfolk of Dawnstar had. Nelldar had listened but he had not been able to help, he was still a novice at magic and could not handle any kind of weapon. After receiving two spell tome's from the courtwizard Madena, he stayed a night at the Inn. The next day he left for Winterhold, travelling east. The immense cold was something he did not want to get used to, after travelling for three days he had made it to the village of Winterhold.

From here the story really begins.

As I finally set foot in the village of Winterhold it was definitly underwhelming, from the houses almost collapsing underneath the snow to the few poor-looking inhabitants. But then I laid my eyes on an enormous building, big enough to rival dragonsreach, the college of Winterhold. This was what I had come here for, this was hopefully all worth it. It was already dark out, so I decided to sleep at the inn. As I looked around the inn I heard a loud voice "Divines! Nelacar could you experiment somewhere else? The whole inn smells like a beast that has been turned inside-out and exploded!" I looked at the source of the voice and saw a big Nord man complaining to a figure dressed in college robes. I approached them and was welcomed by the nord "Welcome, my name is Dagur. You're here for college business I presume?" He smiled warmly. "How did you know I would be here for the college?" I asked Dagur. But the person in college robes, whom I could see now was an Altmer, said "It is pretty obvious, did you have a good look around this town? The only thing here is the college." I smiled sheepishly and the Altmer left with an irritated look on his face. "Don't mind him, he is unsociable to everyone. Did you want to rent a room?" Dagur asked. "Yes, please." I responded, feeling not quite at home yet. I gave him the gold and he led me to my bed where I fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning I ate some bread and drank some water, I thanked Dagur for his hospitality and left for the college. As I walked on the bridge towards the college an altmer spoke to me. "You there, outsiders may not enter the college without permission. If you wish to become a member of the college then let me test you." I nervously approached and spoke "I wish to join the college." The altmer nodded and said " Then show me if you are capable of casting the spell firebolt." I prepared myself and shot a firebolt at the ground a few metres from us both, the snow melted at the place the firebolt hit. The altmer nodded in approval and said "Thank you, you may join our college. My name is Faralda, I teach destruction magic around the college." I smiled and said "My name is Nelldar from Whiterun, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook her hand. She then lead me to the college and explained the how's and what's, she introduced me to some of my teachers and then went off to the head of the college to inform him of my application.  
I unpacked my belongings, which were not many, and I decided to read the diamond and the cake. As I sat on my bed reading a book about restoration I felt like someone was watching me, I finished reading the page and looked up from my book to see another altmer standing in the dooropening of my dorm. I stared at the man, observing him, he was very tall (which is very common for altmer) and he had light blonde hair falling just past his shoulders, he had high cheekbones, a small nose and overal a pretty average physique. He wore a thalmor outfit, which fit him well, underneath the thalmor coat he wore an almost skintight shirt that revealed a very nice body. His sharp voice snapped me out of the daze "You are new here aren't you?" He questioned probably already knowing the answer to his own question.

Ancano p.o.v.  
I was walking through the halls of this piles of stones they called a college when I noticed something different, something other than these boring people I already knew and these snobs thinking they are better than me, no, this was a new student. The student, a dunmer, was following Faralda, who was probably spouting nonsense about the 'reputation' of the college. I followed the two from a distance catching bits of the conversation they were having, I was trying to find out more about the new student but ended up bumping into someone. Ready to insult whoever stood in my way, I was met with the stupid smile on the face of none other than Savos Aren, the head of the college. I did not have time for that old fool right now, I scowled at him and continued walking in a fast pace. Ofcourse I had lost them and I didn't feel like searching for them so I decided to kill some time reading books in my own room. As I was reading I heard people approach, I looked up at the doorframe and it had to be Savos Aren and Faralda. "What do you need?" I asked with the most disinterest I could manage. "Do you still have those books the college students also get?" The old man asked. "Yes. Why?" I said getting annoyed with their presence. "We need them for our new student." Faralda, that woman that calls herself an Altmer, said. "Are you out of books or something?" I asked hoping my annoyance was not hidden in my voice. "Please bring the books to the new student before nightfall, Ancano." Savos said, obviously he was enjoying my misery and it wouldn't surprise me if they actually still had books for the new student. I gritted my teeth and nodded, watching them finally leave. That man knew exactly how to annoy me and he will do so whenever he feels like it. I stood up feeling angry and gathered the books for the student. As I walked over to his dorms I wondered what kind of person the kid would be, hopefully not an annoying one. I stood in the dooropening of his dorm, just staring irritatedly at him while he was reading a book. He finally looked up and seemed to just take in every little detail about my body, making me feel very uncomfortable. "You are new here aren't you?" I began, immediately noting to myself that was a stupid question. The kid just stared at me and then just chuckled, he was already irritating me. "Yes, my name is Nelldar." He said "I did not ask you for your name, these are your college books, don't lose them." I said with an irritated tone in my voice. I dropped the books on his bed and started to walk away. "Thank you!" He yelled after me, turning the attention of every single person in the dorms to me. I scowled at everyone and stormed up the stairs and out of the dorms, that kid was going to get on my nerves I thought hotheadedly.

Nelldar p.o.v.  
I watched the Altmer storm off and raised my eyebrow questioningly. Then a fellow dunmer entered my room "Hey there!" She said "My name is Brelyna Maryon, it's nice to see a new face around here!" I smiled at her and said "My name is Nelldar, I just joined the college today." She smiled back at me and said "Well, if you need a friend I'll be just across from your room."she then continued "Oh yeah, the altmer you just met was Ancano, he is the thalmor advisor of our Archmage, Savos Aren. Ancano is a bit of a grump, but don't mind him too much, there are nicer people attending the college. And so my first year passed without any problem, I got to know many more people at the college and found a few friends among them. I spent a lot of time in the library and most of the time that was where Ancano hung out too, it was very odd, Ancano acted very distanced, but sometimes it felt like he wanted something else. I had a few run ins with Ancano which would usually end up with him being pissed at me and me appologising for nothing. Then one day Brelyna came up to me dragging Onmund with her "Hey Nelldar, it seems like Ancano is really set on making you miserable isn't he?" I looked at her feeling confused "Well, I guess, but doesn't he do that to everyone?" She seemed to think for a moment and said "I think he picks on you more regularly than any other! Aren't you getting annoyed? " I looked at her, she was planning something. "Well, what do you suggest I do then?" I said, she smirked and poked Onmunds arm, signaling him Onmund sighed and said "Brelyna has come up with the 'brilliant' plan of playing a prank on Ancano." Brelyna was smiling triumphantly and explained "We are going to drop a bucket of water on him, we will place the bucket on the door and the moment he sees the door is open he will check his room, but when he opens his door he will get water all over!" She giggled just at the thought. "I don't think he would fall for such a simple trick." I said, shaking my head slowly. "Yeah, but if it does work it will make up for all of his cruel bullying!" Brelyna exclaimed, I sighed and thought of all the times Ancano had been unfair to me and against my better judgement I aggreed.

Ancano p.o.v.  
I was just out of a meeting between the teachers at the college, listening to those fools argue over matters that didn't conscern me was tireing. As I was walking to my room I heard murmuring, curious I looked at two students doing something with my door. "Hey!" I yelled at them. The students quickly ran away and I didn't have the energy nor the will to sprint after them. As I took one last look down the hall I pushed my door open ready to fall into my bed. But I was met with something quite different, first I felt a rush of ice cold water stun me temporarily and second I fell right onto another person. I was very awake now, I was going to murder the one that dropped this water on me. I groaned loudly and sat up, I looked at who I was straddling and was met with the face I would least expect to be there "Nelldar? " I exclaimed in surprise. The boy looked scared out of his mind and his college robes clung to his body as he was also wet from head to toe. Being too astonished to be as angry as I was before I closed and locked the door and watched him as he sat up, he still looked very frightened and normally I would feel good about that, but something about this pathetic young elf kade me feel... sorry? I was confused, mostly with myself and my reaction to this all, but also to what he was doing here. My tg too astonished to be as angry as I was before I closed and locked the door and watched him as he sat up, he still looked very frightened and normally I would feel good about that, but something about this pathetic young elf kade me feel... sorry? I was confused, mostly with myself and my reaction to this all, but also to what he was doing here. My train of thoughts was interrupted by his weak and vulnerable voice "...Sorry" he said. No matter how I looked at him I was unable to get mad and that frustrated me. I ignored what he said and walked over to my closet finding a change of clothes, noticing how he flinched when I walked past him. "Get up already." I growled at him, trying to sound angry. He did so and stood with his back against the door, waiting for me to say something. I didn't, I just started getting out of my wet clothes, which seemed to embarass him, to my enjoyment. Taking off my clothes I noticed he was looking at me all the time, making me feel strangely superior. As I put on dry clothing I heard him sigh of relief... or disappointment? I sat down on my bed and spoke "What were you doing here?" He looked at me, nervously, he looked everywhere except for my eyes. "I was trying to pull a prank..." His voice was barely audible for most, but my ears were very good. "Why?" I asked, because I genuinly wanted to know. "Because you always seem so irritated and I... I wanted to lighten your mood a bit..." I chuckled darkly, he was very bad at lying. "Who's plan was this?" I demanded "Mine." He answered. "Liar. Who's plan was this?" I demanded feeling anger warming my body. "Mine." He said with annoying certainty. I got up and quickly got so close to him that our chests were only centimeters apart, I felt my body heat up as I tilted his face to meet mine with my hand on his chin. "Who's. Plan. Was. This." I hissed. I could see his eyes with something other than fear now, something I couldn't place. He looked right into my eyes, making my heart clench, how odd, I did not feel fear, then what was this? "Mine." He whispered. On an impulse I closed the gap between our mouths and kissed him, something I had never done before in my life. I then quickly let go of him, realising what I had done, I unlocked the door and pushed him out. I locked the door again and let myself fall onto my bed, not wanting to think about what happened just yet I fell asleep. 


End file.
